


【带卡】婚姻的骗局

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: (本地人)总裁土 X (歪果仁)财务总监卡剧情梗概：感情骗子旗木卡卡西不折手段地骗婚。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. 上

“你口音很地道，真没听出你是外国人。”蓝发的HR礼貌地笑了笑，浓密的睫毛上下扑朔，随着扎眼的节奏将一层厚重的眼影呈现出不同面积的黑色。

“我在这里学习工作很久了。”突然被传唤到HR办公室的财务总监小心破解着恭维背后的谜题。

“事情是这样的。根据我们的调查，你的工作签证三个月后就到最后期限了。我们绝不否认你对于团扇的价值，但是作为外国人，想要继续留在公司工作，首先必须要有合法的工作身份。如果到了签证期限到你还没有获得绿卡或是公民身份，我们将不得不解除与你的工作合约，希望你能够理解。”

HR轻巧地交叠双腿向后靠在转椅上，抱臂看着对面银发的男人。

这番话翻译过来意思大概是：你很好，但你不配。

“请问贵司负责办理技术移民么？”财务总监问。

“这不在公司的责任范围内。办理技术移民需要很长的时间，成功率也不高，并且每个case都是一笔不小的花费……”

HR小姐眯起了她迷人的眼睛，摇摇头叹息道，

“唉，你也知道，这几年经济局势窘迫，公司生意很难做。是吧，旗木卡卡西先生。”

“我是做财务的，这个我知道。”卡卡西以同样的频率配合HR摇了摇头，表示自己当然知道：

— — 无论账面上数字多么光鲜亮丽，项目多么风生水起，一谈到员工福利，团扇的生意就变得格外难做，就连全球金融市场也跟着一起萎靡。

“如果事情有什么进展，可以随时和我联系。”

HR优雅地起身打开门，微笑着把这位“即将失去身份的男人”送了出去。

*

卡卡西走出HR办公室，心里被不甘和愤懑的情绪所占据。他在团扇集团付诸了将近六年的青春和全部工作签的期限，剩余价值被老板压榨成咖啡机里的粉末，好容易以外国人的身份艰难攀爬上权利的台阶，抢到一个朝向不错的角落办公室，座椅垫子还没坐热，三个月后就要丧失坐在它上面通宵熬夜写报表的资格。

老板的嘴，骗人的鬼。当初就不该相信总裁那句“等你晋升财务总监就帮你办绿卡”的鬼话。

应该让总裁先生把它写在一张具有法律效应的纸上的。

吸取了之前的经验教训，卡卡西决定立刻寻求法律咨询，于是联系了一位自己之前打过交道的移民律师。

“妙木山律师事务所，我是自来也。您好，请问有什么可以帮助您？”

“自来也先生你好，我是卡卡西。我的工作签三个月后到期，公司拒绝帮我办移民。有什么办法可以快速拿到绿卡？”

“三个月的话，就算现在跳槽也来不及办理移民手续了……你有没有兴趣念个MBA？这期间你可以使用学生签证，虽然不能工作，但至少不会被驱逐出境。”

“第二个MBA学位会比第一个更有趣么？”

“这样啊……嗯……其实也不是只有回去念书这一种选择……”

律师清了清嗓子，将卡卡西的移民规划引导上另一个方向，

“你现在还是单身么？”

“是的。”

“我给你推荐一种相对比较快捷的移民方式。这种方法不仅可以维持你现在的工作，而且还可以让你迅速拥有一个家庭，一举两得，你说怎么样？”

“你是说结婚么？”

“没错。你有没有考虑过？”

“没有。”

“是时候该考虑考虑了。”

“……你还有什么别的建议么……”

“你这三个月加油啊！”

自来也在爽朗的笑声中挂断了电话。

*

结……婚……

卡卡西用他地地道道到底本地口音小声重复自来也的提议。

他对于婚姻本质上并不排斥。相反，像大多数人一样，他对美好的婚姻充满了浪漫且不切实际的幻想。正因如此，他在挑选交往对象的时候格外挑剔，挑剔到人过了三十岁仍然没有谈过一段正经恋爱。

需要谨慎思考的终身大事，期限突然缩短为三个月，无疑极大地增添了任务的难度。

就算是天赐良缘让他在三个月内遇到了人生知己，对方也会被如此急迫的结婚请求吓跑吧？

谁会愿意以办理移民为条件和他结婚呢？

卡卡西环视四周，眼神扫过办公室每个角落，思路沿着星罗棋布的格子间来来回回绕了几圈，飘到了一扇宽敞的玻璃门口。

几秒钟后，他做了一个草率而缜密的决定。

*

团扇集团CEO宇智波带土觉得最近那位生性冷漠的财务总监对他一反常态地热情。

前天早上，他在茶水间与卡卡西碰见的时候，对方竟然大发善心顺手帮他接了一杯咖啡，几根纤长的手指环着杯壁将饮品递到他手里，挽起一截的袖口露出伶俐而突兀的腕骨。带土伸手寻觅对方指缝中的空隙，指尖不经意触碰到一片白皙的皮肤，全身倾注一阵微凉的暖意。他匆忙低下头确认微微颤抖的手没有让咖啡洒出去，然后抬起头撞进那双烟灰色的月牙眼里流水般的笑。

昨天早上，他在自己常去的健身房看见卡卡西在跑步机上健步如飞，笔直而修长的双腿交替着，精致的线条随着奔跑的节奏而流动。柔和的晨光从窗外打进来，追逐着银色的身影，聚光灯一样在他身上投掷下一道道光束。他转身向带土短暂地招手，脸颊带着充血后饱满的红润，细密的汗水从他前额沁出来，泛着亮晶晶的光。理智告诉带土，打个招呼就可以走了，但他一身练得精壮的肌肉都迫不及待想要向对方展示，一个招呼打下来像是做了一套健身操。并且由于身体负隅顽抗大脑的支配而导致动作不协调，他在撸铁的时候险些失手把哑铃砸到自己脚上。

今天早上，二人再次在电梯间相遇。卡卡西越过拥挤的人群走到他身边，用烟草晕染后极具磁性而低沉的嗓音贴着他耳边低说，

“带总今晚有空么？”

卡卡西偏过身子缓缓靠近一寸，肩膀借助外力的挤压紧贴着带土，清浅的鼻息漫不经心地散落在带土颈间，

“一起去公司旁边新开的餐厅吃晚饭吧。”

卡卡西微微扬起脸，前额的碎发轻轻摇晃，眼尾近似无辜而又充满狡黠的余光让带土失去了一切拒绝的能力。带土突然感到周围的人全都消失不见了，电梯间只剩他们两个，几天来与卡卡西所有的交集都在这个密不透风的四方盒子里折叠错落在一起，他无处遁形，却又沉醉于被囚禁与此的感觉。温度在局促的空间里急剧攀升，在四壁间来回激荡，几乎要擦出火花。想要抓住这一抹转瞬即逝的流火，带土连忙对卡卡西说，

“好，下班等我。”

心怀约会的期待，连枯燥的工作都充满了意义。带土一整天工作效率和积极性都有了显著提升，那些一直以来懒得搭理的陈年旧账都被他一股脑翻出来算了个清清楚楚。

转眼间到了下班的时间，他特意赶回家换了件衣服，提前十几分钟来到约好的餐厅，跑去洗手间重新打了一次发蜡，回来叫了一杯冰水，每喝一口就偷偷瞄一眼餐厅大门。

等到带土杯子里冰块化得差不多，卡卡西终于出现在餐桌旁边，用一种听了就会立刻让人原谅的声音说：

“不好意思，让你久等了。”

“哦没关系的，我也是刚刚才到，没有等多久。”

带土轻描淡写地摆摆手，就好像刚刚过去的一个小时在他分秒必争的生命里完全不算什么，当做垃圾丢掉都没什么大不了。

“有些急事，刚刚加班了。”卡卡西点开手机上一封未读邮件，一边说着一边回执信息，细长的手指在屏幕上飞速跃动，配合有些倦怠的声线，让“加班”变成一件非常s.e.x.y的事情。

“加班这么久，一定饿了吧？看看想吃什么。”带土把菜单推到卡卡西面前，暗自为今天早上临时给财务部安排的任务感到一丝小小的抱歉。

“其实我今天约你来这里，是为了谈一件事情。”卡卡西放下手机欲言又止，信息不对称让餐桌上的气氛变得神秘而引人遐想，“一件私事。”

“你说……”

“不知带总有没有察觉到，我们最近好像经常偶遇。”

“嗯，好像是的……这么频繁地遇到，真的太巧了。”

“不是巧合。是我在stk你。”

“诶？！你干嘛stk我？”包裹在带土总裁外壳下的那个女高中生脸颊烧得通红，他突然有一种想把搭在膝盖上的餐巾拉起来捂在脸上的冲动。

“别误会，我观察你的生活习惯，以便了解你的思维方式。”

“你……想要……了解……我？”

“带总目光敏锐，想必早就猜到我的目的了吧。”卡卡西勾起嘴角，托起酒杯抿了一小口。

带土紧盯着对方上下滚动的喉骨和被酒水润泽过的浅色唇瓣，心里掀起一阵马提尼味道的风暴。他努力把持着182霸总的气质，向对方趋近身体，轻轻眯起眼睛说：

“我知道。但我还是想听你说。”

餐桌上暗黄色的烛光明明灭灭闪烁，大提琴婉转的音调优雅地回旋着，短暂的沉默中藏匿着扑朔迷离的暗语。

“我想说的，都写在这里了。”卡卡西笑了笑，从公文包里拿出一张A4大小的纸张，郑重其事地递到带土手中，上面写着：

【合同】  
甲方旗木卡卡西协议与乙方宇智波带土以移民为目办理结婚手续。  
在此期间，乙方须履行结婚契约，并配合接受移民局关于婚姻真实性的调查。  
甲方负责支付移民过程中所有手续费，并承诺支付乙方服务费$$$。服务费可从甲方工资中扣除。  
甲方拿到绿卡后，即刻申请接触婚姻关系。

带土接过去一看，瞳孔惊得一通乱震，视野里的图像泼墨似的乱糟糟交融在一起，他被“结婚”的字眼抛上万丈云霄，紧接着又被“离婚”的字眼重重摔落在地，只得扶着桌角抵抗着突如其来的眩晕。

“你、你这是什么意思？”

“就是字面意思。”卡卡西先前暧昧不明的神色消失殆尽，他换上一副谈合同专用的扑克脸四平八稳地说，“合约婚姻。交钱领证。事成之后就离婚。”

“你给我解释清楚，到底怎么回事！”

带土抖了抖那张纸，对于卡卡西这种一言不合就结婚的行为表示费解。

“我签证快过期了。律师说想要移民只能结婚，我也没办法。”卡卡西摊了摊手。

“这个国家这么大，人这么多，你每天四处招蜂引蝶，身边也不缺追求者吧？为什么偏偏来找我？”

由于添加了一股莫名的醋意，带土的责问丧失了一部分它应有的力度。

“关于这件事，我有认真进行过分析和考虑。”

卡卡西十分淡然地整理了一下衣领，慢条斯理地解释，

“首先，你是一个持有正当身份又与我年龄相仿的适婚者。据我观测，你现在没有以结婚为目的的交往对象。这更利于计划的执行。

“其次，我们是在一起共事将近六年的上下级同事，不算完全了解，但也好过随便找一个陌生人。

“而且，这样的关系看起来更为自然，在移民局的调查中不容易产生太大的怀疑。

“然后，你在金融行业有一定的声誉，相比那种市面上职业搞假结婚的人，你的身份背景可信度比较高。

“最后，你曾经承诺过，如果我升职就帮我办绿卡。当然，你日理万机，很可能早就不记得了。没关系，现在我打算给你一个履行承诺的机会，免得别人说你不遵守职场上的契约精神，搞得你日后生意难做。”

好吧。这事做的有理有据，就像在做财务报告。

带土怔在那里一时间找不出什么反驳的理由，半晌才从中挑出些细微的瑕疵 — 他不是忘记了卡卡西办绿卡，而是根本就不记得卡卡西是外国人这回事了。这不全怪他，他记性好的很。比方说，卡卡西的星座，血型，还有他养的那八只狗分别叫什么，他都记得一清二楚。

但跟对方低声下气承认错误会严重违背他桀骜张狂的总裁人设，所以带土忍气吞声没有辩解，只是故作坚强地继续质问卡卡西：

“我要是不同意呢？”

“反正只剩三个月了。如果你不帮我，我就只能收拾东西走人了。”卡卡西破罐子破摔地耸了耸肩，“到时候麻烦你再去人才市场找一个财务总监。”

带土迅速进行自我催眠，告诉自己作为一个颇具远见卓识的总裁，他必须珍惜每一位的员工，不能让员工轻易失去加班的机会。

心理学上的某种效应说，即将失去会使人倍感珍惜。带土觉得他的现任财务总监好得无可替代。就好像全世界只有旗木卡卡西会算账一样。

更何况，事成之后他还能赚钱。

这笔买卖不亏。

“害，不就是结婚么，结就结！”

带土眼一闭心一横，把合同夺了过来。


	2. 中

“签好了。”带土借着烛光在合同上奋笔疾书写下几个字。

“既然签了字，那么现在合同就生效了。”趁对方没有反悔，卡卡西立刻收起那张纸小心翼翼放回公文包里。

“所以……我们现在算是什么关系？”

“法律意义上来说，我们甲方和乙方的关系。”

“那从私人关系的角度上说呢？”带土脸上的红晕大面积扩散开，“根据结婚这项条款暗含的意义，我们是不是现在属于……恋人关系……”

“不要做无中生有的过分解读。谁说结婚前必须要谈恋爱的。”卡卡西开始心满意足地享用盘中的美食，无心理会带土的附加条款，“谈恋爱多费时间。我急着办绿卡，有点效率行么。”

“可是我没结过婚，对移民局的盘问也不擅长。如果不按照恋爱，交往，然后求婚这样的步骤一步一步进行的话，我会跟不上节奏，说不定就把整个计划搞砸了。你也不想这样的事情发生，对吧……”带土天真无邪地眨了眨眼睛。

“难道没有什么关于谈恋爱的参考读物或者影视作品供你学习的么？”卡卡西一记白眼翻了过去。

“那些东西都是没谈过恋爱的人胡编的，看了也没用，不如亲自体验。”带土武断地给自己下了个定义，“我是那种通过实践体验学习型的。”

“你的学习能力真令人担忧。是怎么当上总裁的？”卡卡西半推半就地做了做最后的抵抗，勉为其难地说，“唉，好吧。权当走法律流程了。”

“那既然是恋人关系了……今晚我送你回家吧……”桌布之下，带土紧张地搓了搓手。

“你先把这顿饭的账结了。”

*

次日早上，晨会结束后员工们纷纷离开会议室，而总裁先生还坐在转椅上若有所思地发呆。

“总裁，你有在听嘛总裁？”CEO助理绝伸出一根手指，在带土充斥着白日梦的眼睛前面晃了晃。

“呃，你说什么？”带土回了回神，费力地将目光聚集在绝身上，丝毫没有意识到晨会已经结束。

“刚才会议上说，大蛇制药欠我们的三千万逾期不还，我们已经催款催了很多次了，怎么办？”绝一脸焦虑地重复了一遍会议重点。

“哦……不用催了。送给他们吧。”

带土淡然摆摆手，眼神飘忽。他的身体虽然在办公室里，但是思绪仍然停留在昨夜送卡卡西回家的路上。昨夜的月色很柔美，副驾驶座上的男人银发被月华镀上一层轻薄的白霜，微光投映在那双醉意朦胧的瞳眸，眼波被动人的晚风吹得漾起水雾般涟漪。他们相隔触手可及的距离，怀揣默契的安静坐在一起，穿过浓烈的霓虹，并肩驶向天鹅绒般的夜幕中。

短短一段路带土开了很久，全然放弃了对于速度的追求，并且漫无目的地绕了不少弯路。开到街口，卡卡西说，前面不能停车，送到这里就好。带土坚持把车开到了公寓楼下，说第一次约会一定要把人送到家门口。

道别的晚安说过之后，带土仍然站在原地，直到看着卡卡西的身影消失在电梯入口才出门发动了车子。回到家他恍恍惚惚躺在床上，好像整夜未眠，却又好像一直沉浸在美梦之中。

“什么？！钱不要了么？！”绝惊得舌头打结，看不透老板一笔勾销巨额欠款背后暗藏着怎样的玄机。

“钱钱钱，就知道钱，庸俗。没事就先走吧，我还忙着呢。”

带土挥挥手把绝和那三千万都打发走了，然后梦游似的回到自己办公室，带着迷幻的新鲜感第99次阅读来自于卡卡西的信息。

「下一步计划：中午一起去挑戒指」

宇智波带土总裁从来没有如此心甘情愿被下属牵着鼻子走。还没到中午他就已经来到卡卡西办公室门口，曲起一只膝盖单脚抵在墙上，一手把西装松松垮垮搭在肩上，另一只手吊儿郎当揣在兜里，用装模作样的几声咳嗽昭示着自己不容忽视的存在感。

不过卡卡西工作繁忙，二十分钟后他走出办公室，带土造型中精心刻画的帅气已经有些凋零，腿部也因为维持这个姿势太久而酸胀发麻，使得他接下来走到电梯间的路途变得举步维艰。

金融街上几乎每个写字楼下面都有一家珠宝店，它们比银行更成功地吸收金融工作者的存款。带土和卡卡西走进其中一间，踏进大门的瞬间仿佛置身于一个雍容华贵的梦境。柜台里陈列着各种款式的婚戒，每一枚都在用高昂的价格描绘着罗曼蒂克的概念，小小的圆环闪烁着奇异的光彩，所有将它套在手指上的人都在某个时刻曾经相信这个小剂量的稀有金属会带来美好的婚姻，而克拉是幸福的计量单位。

“你们好，想要挑选什么样的款式？”导购把五官调整成最佳角度，献上一个训练有素的职业微笑。

“就是那种……结婚用的……”带土搜肠刮肚调动自己关于首饰的全部词汇。

“这里都是婚戒。请问有什么理想的价位？”导购问。

“就是那种……最贵的。”带土十分确信地回答。

导购戴上一副十分职业的白色手套，用藏在口袋里的小钥匙打开展柜的玻璃门，取出最里面的那枚戒指交给带土。

带土接过戒指，在灯下旋转一圈，然后轻轻牵起卡卡西的手抬升起一些高度，指尖与掌心的皮肤若即若离地触碰着，微小的摩擦打出一丝丝令人心头发痒的电流。他颤抖着将戒指戴到卡卡西无名指上，沿着纤长的手指缓缓推了进去，玲珑的银色戒指在葱白的手指上熠熠发光，将他的肤色映衬地更加白皙。

像是被魔法蛊惑，那些所有关于爱情的谎言一瞬间都变成真的，所有的故事都在happily ever after处板上钉钉，而他，宇智波带土，是唯美爱情忠实的信徒。空气中徒然生出的粉红色气泡正在无声无息将他覆没，他却浑然不知，只是鬼使神差地对卡卡西说，

“嫁给我吧。”

“根据合同条款，我是没办法毁约的，所以只能表示赞同。”卡卡西顺水推舟式的应答自然而不做作。

“恭喜二位。”导购笑眯眯地凑上前来，“所以就选这个款式吗？现金还是刷卡？”

“就是这个。要一对。”一心执着于结婚的带土不假思索地说。

“这个太贵了。又不是真的结婚，不用这样破费。”卡卡西看了看挂在上面的标价，暗自赞叹在一张小字条上写下那么多个0的书法技术。

“虽然是合约的形式，但我们也要尊重婚姻。”带土用他阔绰的身家作为背书，十分霸气地说，“跟我结婚的话，我不允许你佩戴廉价的戒指。”

跟今天早上那三千万比，这枚戒指的经费可谓微不足道。更重要的是，他似乎购买到了一种通用货币无法交换到的，心动的感觉。他郑重其事地感到与旗木卡卡西建立了一种像羁绊一样的，正当而合法的情侣关系。

“对了，收据你留着。”

卡卡西展开手掌来回转换角度，欣然赏视着价值不菲的新戒指，眼里没有余地容纳正在pos机前刷卡的带土，

“离婚的时候别忘了回来退掉。”

*

晚上快下班的时候，带土在公司邮箱里收到了一个会议邀请，标题是中规中矩的“一对一会议”，时间是五分钟后，地点是多功能会议室，发件人旗木卡卡西。

带土一边猛烈点击“同意参加”的按键一边由衷赞叹：这位财务总监不仅做账细致，预期管理做到了极致，吊人胃口技巧一流 — 不愧为自己亲手栽培的高管。

会议室里的大屏幕上显示着一张制作精良的PPT页面。旗木卡卡西站在屏幕旁边，手拿控屏遥控器。

“今天的会议，是什么主题？”带土拖长了音调，让这个平凡的问题听上去充满了不正经的含义。

“是关于我们婚姻关系的讨论。”卡卡西一本正经地说。

这是一个带土极为感兴趣的话题，他甚至拿出笔记本在空白的页面上画了一个充满少女感的桃心。

“之前我也提到过，涉及到移民的婚姻，会受到移民局的调查审讯，目的是检验婚姻的真实性。调查过程异常严格，问题也非常刁钻，如果双方回答不一致，移民申请就会被废除。”

卡卡西挥动手腕，激光笔的光束打到PPT的标题：

「结婚对象知识点大考查」

“为了应对审讯，我们需要系统性对彼此进行详细了解。”

卡卡西把PPT切换到下一页，像一位耐心的讲师一样循循善诱为带土指点迷津：

「第一部分：基础信息」

“这一部分的内容相对比较简单，就是一些相对基础的信息，像是姓名，年龄，职业，工作收入之类的。”

“这些都太基础了，我都知道。工资是我开给你的，我也当然记得。我对数字一向很敏感。”带土自信地说。

“那带总是否记得，这个工资已经好几年没涨过了。”卡卡西看到带土那份自信正在做贼心虚地逃离现场，现在的面部表情仅靠尬笑支撑着，“作为你的财务，你的收入和支出我也比其他人清楚，这部分的提问应该应对得来。接下来我们进入下一个话题。“

「第二部分：兴趣爱好」

“根据我的观察和分析，你的爱好大概是冲动消费，非理性投资，高热量甜食，以无氧运动为主的高强度健身，需要技巧多于战略的手机游戏，冒着违反交规的风险强行拆除名牌跑车上的消音器。如果我遗漏了什么，请你现在进行补充。”

卡卡西将带土的兴趣爱好娓娓道来，其准确性令带土瞠目结舌。

“至于我的爱好嘛……把你的爱好全部反过来就可以得出答案了。”

卡卡西清了清嗓子，转换到一个颇具创意的标题，

“接下来我们要进行更加深入的讨论，你准备好了么？”

「第三部分：Bed Bath and Beyond」

“这部分属于极为隐私问题，也是我最不了解的部分。我在网上搜索了一些最近的案例，整理出几个经常会被问到的问题。”说到这里，卡卡西移步带土座椅旁边，一跃坐在椭圆形的办公桌上，松散地倾斜身体向带土贴近，“比如说，情侣之间一般都是有昵称的。他们可能会问，私下会管对方叫什么……”卡卡西的尾音渐弱，近似耳语，他幽幽道来一个轻飘飘的问句，“……那么带土喜欢什么样的昵称呢？”

这个有气无力的问题沉沉撞击在带土心口，撞乱了他心跳的节奏，“……我……没想好……随便叫什么都可以……”

“嗯……那就叫「小兔兔」吧！”卡卡西很不走心地随口瞎编了一个绰号，“挺可爱的。”

“行……你喜欢就好……”带土一脸痴笑。这时候就算卡卡西叫他猛犸象他也会高兴得晕头转向。

“他们还会问，对方的睡衣是什么颜色的……”

卡卡西停顿了一下，空出一个意犹未尽的留白，他把手指伸向领口，充满暗示地摆弄了几下颈下的纽扣，动作缓慢得而吃力，像是下了很大决心才把那颗纽扣解开。而这个漫长而艰巨的过程引得他发出急促的轻声喘息，胸膛在薄薄一层半透明的布料下蛊惑人心地一起一伏。

头顶白炽灯的光线在明暗间动摇，仿佛暗示着什么，漂泊在空气中的静寂意图昭彰，带土被四下喷薄的热浪来回推搡，心潮翻滚激荡。这一刻他从未敢妄想过，却也似乎期待了很久很久，于是他鬼迷心窍地凑上身去，手忙脚乱把卡卡西衬衣的纽扣解得七零八落。

衬衣下面是一件贴身的白T恤，上面印着他们家那只皱巴巴的沙皮狗的图案。卡卡西垂下眼睛躲避着带土的目光，“为了让你加强记忆，我特意把睡衣换上了。”

“……准备得好周全……”带土一时愕然，目光不知所措地游走在那件睡衣覆盖着的身体上，惊异自己竟会被一只沙皮狗撩得动了情。他想要揭开那层破布一探究竟，却也想让这份遐想再稍作停留，苟延残喘的理性在张牙舞爪的痴心妄想中垂死挣扎。

“带土平时穿什么样的睡衣呢？”卡卡西无辜的口吻让问题变得更加露骨，他做出故作不知的模样伸出手指轻触在带土胸口，顺着胸肌的轮廓缓缓勾勒着，搅得带土心里面一片浑浊。

“我、我都是……裸睡的……”带土感到喉咙被吞吞吐吐的字句灼烧着。

“哦……”

像是得到了一个满意的答案，卡卡西像被挠了痒痒的猫咪一样眯起眼睛，嘴角吐出一丝似笑非笑的气声，

“那么，假如你有伴侣的话，睡觉的时候，你会和伴侣做什么样的事情呢？”

“这个嘛……不可描述……”带土转了转黑溜溜的眼珠，红着脸说。

“这可怎么办呢？既然不能描述，我只好配合你实践操作一下了。你就假设这里是你的卧室吧……”

卡卡西顺着带土手臂早已摆放好的角度依偎过去，纵身投入炽烈的怀抱中。他一手熟练地环上带土肩膀，另一只手轻巧地解开了带土的皮带搭扣，微微打开的唇瓣中饱含着索吻的诉求。

一阵狂喜在心头激涌，带土含着满腔沸血欺身上前，用一枚充满侵略性的吻撬开了那双微凉的嘴唇，舌尖在口腔中来回闯荡，贪婪地嘬食着那一缕薄荷味的清凉，对方以轻柔的回吻作为应允，将更多的清甜渡给他，唇齿交缠中酝酿出浓郁的情潮。当身下那股难以遏制的流火滚过五脏六腑，带土深刻地意识到，自己在奔赴衣冠禽兽的歧途上已无回头之路，于是他索性褪去衣冠，赤裸裸退变为名副其实的禽兽。他急不可耐地挣脱办公室文明礼仪的条条框框，冲动地扑上去揽住卡卡西的腰，毛毛躁躁地上下摩挲。卡卡西向后退了几步，身体在带土掌控下轻微摆动，造作的抵抗无异于欲迎还休的屈从。两人被对峙的作用力来回牵扯着，跌跌撞撞跳跃着拙劣而急促的舞步。

大约是耗尽了力气，仅是被带土轻轻一推，卡卡西便失去重心，向后倾倒在会议室中央宽大的办公桌上，西装长裤颓然滑落在地上。他偏过烧得绯红的脸颊，一点一点把睡衣T恤高高卷起来，牙齿衔着一小块衣角，T恤上的沙皮狗被压缩到只剩下一对与主人同款的死鱼眼，而图案下面裸露的大片雪白的肌肤，两粒圆润的乳首翘然挺着，精致的人鱼线流畅地一路向下延伸，通往被浅灰色内裤遮挡的禁忌区域。一小块衣不蔽体的棉布下面包裹着纯美而干净的淫靡情色，令人垂涎的轮廓在带土接连不断的触摸下愈渐分明。

在兽性的本能驱使之下，带土像一只刚刚成年的猎豹一样猛然发起进攻，纵身压在卡卡西身上，兴奋而贪婪地享用自己捕获的第一只猎物。他一把扯下挂在卡卡西身上那条碍事的底裤，贪恋地赏视着身下大好春色，随即扶着自己那根壮硕而骇人的性器示威似的贴在卡卡西小腹稀疏的银色毛发中揉蹭，然后滑到粉嫩的穴口，试探性地释力顶弄了几下。

娇嫩的穴口感知到剧烈的刺激，敏感地收缩了几下，一缕温润的汁液随之缓缓流出，打湿了性器尖端，激的带土头皮发麻。他不管不顾地挺身探了进去，里面十分紧致，一股柔和的力量均匀地挤压着他，让他每一寸的推进都有些受阻，却又依依不舍地牢牢牵制着他，不许他离开，在他小幅的抽动中带来难以言喻的快意。他反复抽插了几次，那些快意便在狭窄的内壁里疯狂积聚，随着里面吐露更多黏腻的情水，探向深处的通道也愈加润泽，纤柔的软肉亲密无间地贴覆着他，引诱他更进一步的占有。他弓起腰背绷紧全身肌肉，贪得无厌地将整根肉棒推进去，幽深之处过于猛烈的畅爽让他全身震颤，经历了片刻的欲仙欲死，带土急慌慌退缩到入口处，汹汹喘着粗气。

卡卡西费力地向内并拢双腿，温驯而轻佻地抬起视线。他仍然咬着一小截衣服，从唇缝中挤出几个字：“带总可真是急性格呢……”

被暗含挑衅的嘲讽激起了斗志，带土在速度与激情中逐渐展现出现学现卖的技巧。他对自己“实践学习派”的定论可谓十分准确，没过几个回合，便恍然顿悟会议标题中one-on-one meeting的真谛，在切身实践中对于卡卡西的身体有了细致的了解，从喜欢的节奏到敏感点的位置都摸通了门路，技术提升神速，再配合自己天资卓越的“硬件设备”加持，对付这个口是心非的财务总监简直得心应手。而身下人缥缈失焦的双眸，承欢献媚的腰肢，和私处延绵不断向外涌出的汁水，便是对他最高等级的赞赏。

“你看，你不是很喜欢急性格的么……”

说着带土戏谑地顶弄了一下胯部，性器不偏不倚直击花心。卡卡西猝不及防地抽搐，呜咽般失声叫了出来，含在口中的衣服掉出来坠落在胸口，一小片涎液沾湿的印记湿漉漉地贴在他凝雪般的皮肤上。像是想要克制喉咙里呼之欲出的孟浪之声，他紧紧抿住了唇瓣，而脸上潮红的色泽却骤然加深了一度。

这温柔得近似残忍的诱惑将欲火煽动得焚心蚀骨，带土弯下腰捧起卡卡西的脸再度深吻了下去，下身意乱情迷地深入浅出，卡卡西伸出手腕，乏力地勾住带土肩膀，在狂烈的动荡中寻求着依靠。中午刚买来的婚戒现在正戴在他的无名指上，随着手指的迷乱摆动闪烁着细腻的光泽。

这一刻他们的身份变得迷糊不清 — 他们是在办公室偷情的上级和下属，是为了应付审讯逢场作戏的合约情侣，更像是一对彼此爱慕，身心无比契合的恋人。

这道微光让带土置身于厮守终生的臆想，这样盛大的欢愉和为之牵动情思的亲昵都太过真实，他无暇思索，只是纵心投入旗木卡卡西设下的圈套。身下潺潺暖流浇筑着他，一涌一涌把他推上风口浪尖。像是被无数个亲吻和拥抱纠缠不休，阳具不可一世地坚挺壮大起来，几乎要把狭窄的甬道撑破，心跳如军鼓一样轰然敲击在胸口，耳畔绵绵迭起的浪叫震耳欲聋，只教人失了魂魄。

焦灼的欲焰四下升腾，弥天的快感在两人之间铺张开来。高潮的来临的瞬间蓄谋已久而又猝不及防，带土失控地猛撞了几下，坍塌似的倒在卡卡西身上，紧紧环抱住他后背不管不顾地泄在他肚子里。

几乎在同一个时刻，抵在带土小腹上的阴茎也颤抖着释放出一缕一缕温热的白浊。卡卡西把脸深深埋在带土颈窝里，低沉而沙哑的呻吟中掺杂着惹人心颤的轻声啜泣。

“笨蛋卡西……”带土梦呓般喃喃道。

良久，喧嚣沉寂，浪潮平复。多功能会议室经历了不寻常的打开方式后恢复了原本的功能。

“刚才整个过程的全部细节，你都记住了吗？”卡卡西拭去前额的汗水，虚弱地问。

“嗯……应该……差不多吧……”带土含含糊糊回应着，意识还是有些朦胧。

“差不多可不行，一定不能出一点差错。被移民局盘问的时候你答不上来就全部前功尽弃了。”卡卡西有些责怪地蹙起眉头，“没记住的话……只能再来一次了……”

*

“这么晚了，还要加班么？”带土温习着刚才会议的核心内容，心里充满了体恤员工的冲动。

“今天公司刚刚决定免除大蛇制药欠的三千万债务，我得回去把这笔坏账核对完。”卡卡西恢复了熟悉的冷漠，面无表情地说。

“诶？三千万？”带土看着卡卡西消失在走道尽头的背影，陷入了冷静而理性的沉思。

— — 自己什么时候说过免除三千万债务来着？


	3. 下

宇智波带土今天的气色十分微妙。他眼眶里爬满了密密麻麻的红血丝，眼周浮着一层乌青，但是他的精神亢奋神采飞扬，不仅思维活跃头脑清晰，晨会上一个人滔滔不绝提出了无数个项目创意，而且连性格也变得格外热情开朗和蔼可亲，甚至和新来的几个不配拥有姓名的实习生和颜悦色谈笑风生。员工们纷纷猜测，是不是因为他昨晚的威士忌里面加了枸杞 — 不管加了多少，总之那是一种少年得志的春风得意与成功人士的睿智沧桑巧妙搭配的黄金比例。

处理完繁杂的事项，带土夹携着昨夜尚未燃尽的火星，大摇大摆走进卡卡西办公室，绕到座位旁边，单手支撑在办公桌上，这样看上去他半个身子都笼罩在卡卡西头顶，

“忙呢？”

“嗯。”卡卡西盯着屏幕上一行行天花乱坠的数字，从鼻腔里哼出一个单调的音节。

“那个……今晚还开会么……”从业这么多年，带土从来没有像现在这样渴望开会。

“不开。”卡卡西的回答简短而漠然，他端坐在桌前飞速敲击着键盘，仿佛按下了某个按键将昨天的记忆一键清空。

“那……咱们什么时候再开会？我还有一些……不太清楚的地方……想跟你讨论一下……”

“我现在有点事情要处理，你如果有什么问题可以发信息给我，我之后回复你。”

“我私下做了些调查，听说移民局还需要一些其他的材料，比如说……”

带土正要兴冲冲地展示自己的调查成果，却被卡卡西匆匆打断，

“假结婚这种事情，做做样子就差不多了，带总也未免太走心了吧。”

“我只是想……准备得充分一点……”卡卡西不屑的语气让带土的傲然英姿以肉眼可见的速度分崩离析。与此同时，带土产生一种奇异的错觉 — 旗木卡卡西活得又潇洒又安稳，自己才是为了拥有合法“配偶身份”劳心费命的那一个。

“没什么事的话，你先出去吧。我马上有部门会议。”

卡卡西宁愿跟财务部的人开那种无聊的会议，都不愿意跟自己多聊两句。这副爱答不理的态度与昨晚开会的时候判若两人。明明昨天晚上他还是他的“小兔兔”，他还是他的“笨卡卡”，怎么现在变成这样了呢？难道爱情的保鲜期如此短暂？还是自己追得太紧，没有个对方留足够的私人空间？

带土识趣地从桌子上缩了回去，垂头丧气悻悻离开了卡卡西办公室，心想，这该死的爱情，竟是如此扑朔迷离。搞财务的心思都这么难以捉摸么？

没走两步，带土看见绝抱着一摞文件一路小跑向自己奔来，气喘吁吁地说：

“总裁，我可算找到你了。经过我们三番五次穷追不舍死缠烂打，大蛇制药终于答应下个月还款。麻烦你在这里签个字。”

“我现在没心情。”带土黯淡的目光没有落在绝身上，也没有看一眼那份文件。他像个打架打输了的不良少年一样，瘪着嘴，双手插进裤子口袋里，晃晃悠悠地扬长而去。

绝像一块木头一样定在原地，满目茫然不知所措。身后几个热衷于八卦的员工小声议论：

“带总今天情绪大起大落，到底出了什么事情？”

“该不会是恋爱了吧？”

“和谁啊？”

“嘿嘿，你看他刚从哪扇门里走出来的？”

*

卡卡西瞄了一眼门口少量聚集的同事，通过从门缝里传来的嬉笑大致推测出今日热议话题。他轻叹一声，意识到自己低估了现代社会信息传播的流通性。宇智波带土像是一笔数额巨大且算不清楚的账目赫然摆在他面前，现状让他有些头疼：他既不能理直气壮地宣称自己跟总裁之间是纯粹的商业关系，也不能大胆公开他们即将结婚的事实 — 纵然他可以轻易解除婚姻关系，但这群同事仍然是他同事。职场如战场，作为外国人他本来就比别人更多压力，而一个（和总裁）结过婚又离过婚的外国人更不知道要被何种有色眼镜去品鉴。

正当他思考如何控制谣言扩散之际，桌上的手机突然疯狂震动起来。点下接听键，对面传来了熟悉的声音。

“儿子，听说你最近谈恋爱了？”旗木佐云的声音中透露出隐隐笑意。

“没有没有，忙工作呢，没空恋爱。”

“又不是小孩子，感情的事情没必要瞒着家里。”

“没、没瞒着。有什么进展我会对家里说的。”

“唉，还说没瞒着……都快要结婚了，这么大的事情怎么不跟家里面说一声呢？”

“爸，你怎么知道的？”

卡卡西立刻绷紧了神经。他非常惊讶在老家研究量子力学的父亲竟然能对千里之外的金融界小道消息格外灵通。

— — 难道这就是传说中的「量子纠缠」？！

“那个团扇CEO宇智波带土，听说在你们金融圈是个风云人物，传闻遍布网络。我上网冲浪的时候看到一则花边新闻，他和结婚对象去挑婚戒，还配了偷拍的照片。我一看，这个结婚对象不是我亲儿子么！像素不高，但是我不会认错的。”

“你在什么网站上看到的？”卡卡西恨不得现在把所有网站服务器都黑了，让全人类回到原始社会。

“这种不重要的事情，我怎么会记得。对了，我买了明天的飞机票过去看你。想吃点什么我顺便给你带过去。明晚你叫上那个宇智波带土，我们一起吃一顿饭聊聊天，我也好了解了解未来的son in law。”佐云俏皮地讲起了歪果话。

“爸，你别冲动！”

“哎哟，一言不发就结婚，冲动的是你才对吧，年轻人。”

“我这边住的公寓很小的，你过来住真的不太方便……”

“放心吧，我已经预定了你公寓附近的五星级酒店，不会打扰到你和带土的。”

*

假结婚闹到了地球另一端，演化成具有国际影响力的大事件。为了给父亲一个交代，卡卡西只好硬着头皮把戏演下去。第二天早上他整理了一下有些凌乱的发型和有些忐忑的心情，叩响了总裁办公司的玻璃门，向带土汇报意料之外的突发事件。

“带土，有件事情我不得不跟你说一下。我爸知道我要结婚了，连夜飞来做婚姻质检。”

“太棒了！我已经等不及要见到他了！”关系进展到见家长这一步，带土一脸大写的喜形于色，比见到亲生父亲还要兴奋。

“他今晚要跟我们一起吃饭。我单独给你再加一些服务费，你表现好一点，千万不要搞砸。”

“没问题！我好好准备！”带土爽快地答应下来，却看到卡卡西一脸忧心忡忡，“你怎么看上去这么焦虑？”

“……我爸如果看到我跟不正经的人结婚，肯定会很担心……”

夜色初上，华灯绚烂。三人来到了预约的餐厅，在一片祥和氛围下展开了友好的对话。

【由于佐云是外国人，语言不通，所以由卡卡西作为翻译，帮助佐云和带土沟通。三人对话如下：】

佐云：宇智波带土你好，非常高兴见到你本人。你比照片上还帅。  
卡卡西：我爸说你不太上相。  
带土：佐云先生你好，很高兴见到你。卡卡西跟你长得可真像啊，如出一辙。  
卡卡西：带土夸我基因不错。  
佐云：真高兴看到你们在一起。你们进展挺快的哦，婚戒都挑好了，打算什么时候结婚呢？  
卡卡西：我爸问啥时候结婚？  
带土：尽快。越快越好。  
卡卡西：带土说没什么打算。随缘。  
佐云：既然没有什么具体的打算，不如就明天去市政厅领结婚证吧！我看明天天气不错，非常适合结婚。  
卡卡西：纳尼？！  
佐云：正好我在这里，我陪你们一起去，做你们的证婚人，见证你们人生美好的时刻！  
卡卡西：带土说不用那么着急的，明天他很忙，没空去结婚……  
带土：我根本没有在说话！  
卡卡西：我意会了。  
带土：佐云先生你放心！息子さんの幸せを俺に任せろう！（你儿子的幸福就交给我了！）  
卡卡西：你哪里学到这种奇怪的外语？！

吃过晚饭，带土开车把佐云和卡卡西送到酒店门口。

“带土人真不错。卡卡西，你怎么交到这么好的男朋友？”佐云狡黠地笑着拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，“哦不，现在是未婚夫了。”

卡卡西扶着额头，嘴角摊开一个勉为其难的微笑 — 怎么交到的？花钱买来的，过几天就没有了。

*

卡卡西和带土被佐云按着脑袋送到了市政厅。排在蜿蜒曲折的长队末尾，他们不禁感慨，今天果然是个适合结婚的好日子，全城的有情人都掐准了时机终成眷属，摩肩接踵蜂拥而至婚姻的殿堂。

市政厅是一个有些年代的建筑，内部十分老旧暗沉，但里面一对对新人的甜言蜜语为它增添了浪漫的气息。礼堂的尽头是一间独立的小房间，用来举行简短的结婚仪式。

卡卡西站在幸福的队伍里手持爱的号码牌，心情喜忧参半。带土最近演技飙升至专业水准，那副体贴入微的样子简直惟妙惟肖，虽然其间不乏有借机揩油的行为，但放在结婚的大前提下，确实不能算违规。而这样的演技不仅可以瞒天过海骗过移民局审讯员的眼睛，也让父亲深信不疑 — 佐云先生端着单反相机不停调试光线角度全程为他们拍照，笑得慈祥而宠溺，那种感觉就好像找到了自己另一个失散多年的亲生儿子。

排了将近一上午，互换誓言的小房间终于向他们敞开了大门。卡卡西感到自己还没来得及迈动双腿，就被一阵人潮挤进了进去，手中还莫名添了一束白色的捧花。

“Surprise！”

“新婚快乐！”

“祝贺你们！”

几位别着团扇胸针的男青年不知何时出现在房间里。卷发的那位是公司CTO宇智波止水，长马尾的是COO宇智波鼬，而从相貌推断，旁边那个酷似宇智波鼬的年轻人应该是鼬成天挂在嘴边的弟弟宇智波佐助。

“你们、你们怎么都来了？”卡卡西立即调动脸上每一根笑肌应对这群突如其来的宇智波们，心想自己假结婚居然小题大做调动了团扇半个管理层，这些年工作也算没白干。

“本来不想让我家里人知道的。但是结婚这种人生大事，既然我都见到你家长了，我也至少应该把你介绍给我们家几位核心成员。”带土露出一个坦诚得有点欠揍的笑容，“抱歉之前没有通知你。我想给你一个惊喜。”

“谢谢你们的祝福……”无论事态多么窘迫，套路一定要淡定地走完。卡卡西礼貌地向宇智波们道谢。

“应该的。众所周知，小叔已经暗恋你六年了，好容易能来领证，我们当然要来捧场的。”鼬对卡卡西说。

“就你知道的多！”带土狠狠瞪了鼬一眼，然后转身向卡卡西信誓旦旦地说，“正式婚礼的话，我会邀请全家人来的。”

“各位准备好了吗？”负责宣读誓词的公职人员最后确认。

“准备好了。”

“宇智波带土先生，你愿意……”

“我愿意！”没等誓词念完，带土抢答似的脱口而出，生怕说得慢了就会错过“愿意”的机会。

“旗木卡卡西先生，你愿意……”

“我愿意。”卡卡西草草作答，就像那种懒得阅读“使用条款”就直接划到最下面点击“同意”的软件用户 — 毕竟今天下午还要回公司开会，商务人士领证一定要讲求效率，不能因为个人婚姻问题耽误赚钱。

“You may kiss your husband now.”

带土木讷地怔在原地，眼中仿佛吹进了莫须有的沙粒，视线被眼中不知名的液体染得模糊不清。几个简单的字节如澎湃的浪潮沉沉撞击在他心口，小小的房间里充斥着偌大的感动，他想要说些什么，却被一种泫然欲泣的冲动扼住了喉咙，花言巧语如鲠在喉。一时间他嘴唇僵硬，甚至忘记了如何kiss。

在亲人们众目睽睽围观之下，卡卡西见机行事地拉住带土的袖口用力拽了一下，趁着带土身体摇晃的瞬间在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地轻轻啄了一下，然后拍了拍带土后背凑到他耳边小声说，

“带总，员工们还等着你回去开会呢。”

直到走出小房间，来到大厅做后续文件登记，带土才渐渐恢复清醒的神志。

“请问你们当中哪位要改姓氏么？”负责登记的工作人员按照惯例cue流程，“改姓的话，另外再交120。”

“我出120，他改姓宇智波。”带土不假思索地掏出120现金拍在桌子上。

“带总！过两天改回来又要花120！这个钱大可不必浪费！”卡卡西一把按在那一沓钞票上面，强行制止了带土的冲动消费。

“没关系。商量好了以后随时可以来改。”工作人员向后面排队的人招招手，“来，下一位。”

*

婚姻的契约油墨未干，移民局的审讯便如期而至。审讯室的小黑屋里，白炽灯散发出冰冷的寒光，映照在光秃秃的四壁。审讯者的眉心雕刻着几道尤深的纹路，语调平淡而毫无感情。

「姓名。」

“宇智波带土。”

「年龄。」

“31。”

「职业。」

“团扇集团CEO。”

「你和申请人旗木卡卡西是什么时候认得的？」

“通俗意义上的认得，是在六年前他入职的时候。那时候HR捧着他的简历夸赞说这是个付多少薪水都不能错过的人才。我也是因为这样的评价才会特别留意这个人。”

“入职第一天，我远远地看见了他。他站在格子间那里，笑得眼角弯起来，温柔得快要融化掉了。公司好多员工都围着他跟他讲话，我甚至没有插话的余地。”

“唉，像他这样的人，很难不引人注意吧……”

“我记得那天他系了一条样式很特别的领带，上面有类似白色的匕首一样的图案。我想找些话题，就问他这是什么新潮的设计品牌。他跟我说，不是什么潮牌，而是他的文化里一个独特的标志。领带是父亲送给他的，希望他无论走多远都不要忘记自己的国家和文化。”

“那时候我才知道，哦，原来是外国人啊。”

「是谁先追求谁的？」

“是他主动接近我的。”带土越过审讯员的视线，若有所思地看向远方，“说出来我自己都不相信。”

“他很友好，但也很冷漠。这不冲突。本质上来说，他是个缺乏安全感的人，对于感情很谨慎，所以他的友好和冷漠都是他的保护色。他内心很柔软，需要把感情很小心地藏起来。”

“认识他以来我一直都在寻找机会接近他，但是一直没有得到明确的回应。他有自己的安全距离，一旦超越某一个界限，他就会以退缩和拒绝作为一种自我保护。我知道一直这样下去会惹他烦的，所以就默默等着，等一个对的时机，等他愿意真的接受我的时候。”

“我相信他也一定对我抱有好感。这种事情我说不清，但是彼此喜欢的人之间会有一种心有灵犀的感觉，不需要说出来也可以感受到对方的心意。如果你真心喜欢过什么人，你会懂我的意思。”

“话虽这么说，这些年我一直提心吊胆，怕他被什么别的人追到。所以每次听说公司里哪个人对他图谋不轨，我都会擅自动用私权把这个人开除……说到这里，我需要提醒自己，下周开除财务部的大和。”

“那天卡卡西突然约我，说要跟我交往。我知道，他一定想了很久才做出这个决定的。他花了很长的时间去了解我，认为我是一个值得信赖的交往对象。”

“这一刻我等了很久，头一次约会的时候，我开心得跟万圣节提着南瓜灯的小孩子讨要到第一颗糖果一样。”

「你了解对方家庭情况吗？」

“他是单亲家庭。母亲很早就过世了，父亲佐云先生在老家做拓扑方面的科学研究。这玩意具体是什么恕我解释不了，全世界大概只有他爸一个人懂。听说卡卡西要结婚，他父亲专程坐飞机飞到这里与我们见了面。”

“虽然语言不通，但是他对我很热情，全心接纳我，对于我们的感情也很支持。我向他承诺照顾好卡卡西，而且今后有机会的话，一定会陪卡卡西多回故乡陪伴他。”

“我想，我融入了一个很不错的家庭。”

「无意冒犯，但你知道对方睡衣的颜色么？」

“……是一件白色T恤，上面印着一只皱皱巴巴的沙皮狗，叫帕克。那只狗他养了好多年了，就跟他亲生儿子一样，洗发水都跟他用同一瓶的。所有除了那只他还养了其他七只狗，分别叫西巴、比斯克、阿基诺、古鲁克、乌黑、乌鲁西、布鲁……”

“我这个人一向对宠物没什么太大好感，但是能够成为那群狗狗的主人，真的非常幸福。”

*

“旗木卡卡西先生，我们荣幸地通知您，您的移民申请被批准了。”

卡卡西有些茫然地抬起眼睛，接过那张绿油油的卡片，恍恍惚惚看了一眼，将它放置在一边。

这个期待已久的通知比他预计的来得更早，却没有预想中那样令他欣喜。他终于可以继续抱怨多年未涨的薪水和加不完的班，还要根据总裁阴晴不定的心情处理一些时而存在，时而被免除的债务。可是世上这么多家公司，自己为什么一直这么执迷于留在团扇呢……

他走到那扇熟悉的玻璃门前，犹豫地驻足片刻，短暂沉默后缓缓启口，

“带土，我拿到绿卡了。”

“恭喜你。”

“这段时间……谢谢你。”卡卡西淡淡地笑了笑，“明天我会提起离婚申诉的。”

“现在大概全公司都知道我们在一起的事情了。你跟我离婚，恐怕要上内网的头条新闻。”带土向前走了几步，将卡卡西禁锢在办公室角落，咄咄逼人地说。

“他们的话……过段时间就会被新的八卦所吸引吧……”

“而且，你父亲也见过我了。你想让你父亲认为你是个玩弄别人感情的骗子么？”带土危言耸听道。

“我爸那边我会想办法解释清楚的……”

“我向佐云先生承诺过，要照顾你一辈子。我跟你不一样，我很守诚信，不会随随便便离婚。”

卡卡西抬头看向带土，那双猎鹰般的黑眸正紧紧盯着他。他有些慌乱地苛责道，

“这可不行。当初合同上说的清清楚楚，事成之后就要离婚。带总怎么能出尔反尔，不遵守法律约定呢？”

“你确定这份合同是具有法律效应的么？你再仔细看看。”

“合同是我拟定的，我怎么会不确定！”

卡卡西匆忙掏出当初那份合同，迅速扫过每一个条款，寻找可能存在的纰漏。最后将目光锁定在文件最后一行的落款处。

世事难料，百密一疏。

合同下面抽象艺术一样的落款写的是：

「笨蛋卡西的老公」

人外有人天外有天，感情骗子也会被骗。卡卡西陷入了自己亲手制造的圈套。婚姻的圈套将他死死套牢。

“这根本就是一个无效的合同。”带土嘴角勾起一个反派大boss的邪笑，“生效的只有结婚证。”

四周突然安静得只剩下两人不平稳的呼吸。一阵无声无息的风浪平地而起，在办公室里漩涡般涌动，将两人扮演情侣荒诞却又浪漫的片段，还有六年来朝夕共事的回忆混杂地搅在一起。

“害，不就是结婚么……”卡卡西挑起下巴，做出一副愿赌服输的高尚姿态，若无其事地认了怂，“结就结。”

“那你再认真回答我一遍，”带土牵起卡卡西的手，双眸闪耀着热切的光芒，庄重地问，“旗木卡卡西，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

心中最后一片冰封的壁垒被融化, Kakashi threw his arms around Obito’s shoulders, then he pressed his lips tightly against Obito’s, reveling his meticulously hidden affection with a burning kiss. While exchanging the kiss, 卡卡西偷偷笑出了声，

反正迟早是要结婚的，干嘛不选一个自己真心喜欢的人呢？

*

“我突然想起来……这个结婚项目的尾款，我还没有跟你结清……”令人窒息的kiss许久才分别，卡卡西深吸了一口气，重拾职业的财务思维。

“什么尾款不尾款的。”带土云淡风轻地摆摆手，仿佛拨开云雾看清了爱情的真谛，“那都是共同财产了。”

**-全剧终-**

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于我的一位代号为“网红”的前同事。她有太多的故事，我想为她写一本《故事会》。


End file.
